6ª Temporada
A 6ª temporada de Game of Thrones foi formalmente comprada pela HBO em 8 de abril de 2014, seguindo um aumento considerável de audiência entre a terceira e a quarta temporada.The Hollywood Reporter — 'Game of Thrones' Renewed for Two More Seasons As temporadas 5 e 6 foram compradas simultaneamente, algo que a HBO nunca tinha feito antes para uma série de drama. A temporada consiste de dez episódios. As filmagens começaram no final de julho de 2015 e foram concluídas em 17 de dezembro de 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Filming beginsTwitter - Miguel Sapochnik David Benioff e D.B. Weiss retornaram como produtores executivos e showrunners para ambas as temporadas 5 e 6, tendo assinado um novo contrato de 2 anos com a HBO no começo de 2014. A temporada estreou em 24 de abril de 2016. A 6ª temporada é baseada no sexto livro ainda não lançado de As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, The Winds of Winter, junto com um significante amontoado de materiais do quarto e quinto livro, O Festim dos Corvos e A Dança dos Dragões, que ocorrem ao mesmo tempo mas seguem diferentes grupos de personagens. Produção Filmagem Na Irlanda do Norte, a produção durou do final de julho ao final de dezembro de 2015.Watchers on the Wall — More Cast Arrive in Northern Ireland for Season 6 As filmagens internas retornaram à sede da série, o Paint Hall Studios em Belfast. Enquanto isso, as filmagens fora de estúdio ocorreram nas seguintes localizações: em Garron Point (anteriormente Pedrarruna);Watchers on the Wall — Filming begins at Garron Point no set de Winterfell em Moneyglass;Watchers on the Wall — Filming begins in Magilligan and Moneyglass em Magilligan (reprisando seu papel como o mar dothraki);Watchers on the Wall — Location filming in Northern Ireland begins for Game of Thrones season 6! no set de Castelo Negro na pedreira de Magheramorne;Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones Filming at Castle Black set in Magheramorne em Ballintoy (retornando como Pyke);Watchers on the Wall — New images of Game of Thrones filming in Northern Ireland, plus huge spoilers for season 6! no set de um septo rural em Larne;Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones Larne set revealed; more set updates from Girona and Almeria em Glenarm (anteriormente o Vale de Arryn);Watchers on the Wall — Filming this week in Glenarm no Porto de Carnlough (como um canal bravosi);BelfastLive — Game of Thrones star Maisie Williams snapped filming scenes in Carnlough Harbour em Shane's Castle (novamente como a base do Grande Septo de Baelor);Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones returns to Shane’s Castle for season 6 em Carncastle (anteriormente os campos ao redor de Winterfell);Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones filmed a season 6 scene recently with 400 extras na Floresta de Aghanloo;Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones Saturday news roundup: video, casting and spoilers! em Saintfield (como o campo da Batalha dos Bastardos);Watchers on the Wall — Exclusive! Exciting news about Northern Ireland filming no set de Correrrio em Corbet (recém-construído, uma vez que na terceira temporada o castelo foi feito apenas com os jardins do Castelo de Gosford, um set interno e uma pintura fosca distante);Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones building riverside castle for season 6 na pedreira da Montanha Knocklayd; na Baía de Murlough e em Ballycastle, no Condado de Antrim.Watchers on the Wall — New Northern Ireland locations spoilers for season 6 and an update on Mesa Roldán Desde que a produção começou a utilizar a Croácia, na segunda temporada, o país tem sido o principal recurso de localizações fora da Irlanda do Norte. Entretanto, esta temporada retornou apenas para uma breve filmagem em Dubrovnik, que reaparece como Porto Real.Watchers on the Wall — Lena Headey on the set of Game of Thrones in Dubrovnik! Anteriormente, Dubrovnik foi tanto Porto Real quanto Qarth, enquanto Klis, Split e Šibenik retrataram Meereen e Bravos. Em vez disso, esta temporada passou a utilizar novas localizações na Espanha.Game of Thrones BR — Torre da Alegria confirmada na sexta temporada de Game of Thrones! Na Espanha, as filmagens ocorreram entre o final de agosto e o final de outubro.Watchers on the Wall — That’s a wrap for Game of Thrones in Spain! Em Girona,Watchers on the Wall — Girona locations for Game of Thrones season 6 announced as localizações foram o exterior da abadia de Sant Pere de Galligants (como uma ponte bravosi),Twitter — Galligants Street is a Braavosi bridge a Plaça dels Jurats (como um palco de teatro bravosi),Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones gets theatrical; plus massive spoilers for season six! as ruas Ferran el Catòlic, Sant Martí and l'Escola Pia (como feiras bravosi),Watchers on the Wall — New photos of Game of Thrones preparations in Girona!Watchers on the Wall — Maisie Williams and Faye Marsay Film Action Sequence in Girona outra rua local (como um beco em Vilavelha)Watchers on the Wall — Oldtown filming today confirmed; plus Nikolaj Coster-Waldau in Girona and more! e o exterior da Catedral de Girona (como o Grande Septo de Baelor, em Porto Real).Watchers on the Wall — Major King’s Landing season 6 spoilers Ainda na Catalunha, eles filmaram no Castelo de Santa Florentina (como Monte Chifre),Watchers on the Wall — Castell de Santa Florentina confirmed as Horn Hill no Castelo de Montgrí e em Besalú.Watchers on the Wall — New Costa Bravan Locations Localizações posteriores foram o parque natural de Bardenas, em NavarraWatchers on the Wall — Extras casting under way with Navarre confirmed for Game of Thrones season 6 (como o mar dothraki),Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones heads for Navarre and Peñíscola, and new casting info! e o Castelo de Zafra, em Guadalajara (como a Torre da Alegria). Em Peníscola, todos os locais de gravação representaram Meereen: o Portal Fosc (como uma rua delapidada),Watchers on the Wall — The latest Game of Thrones set photos from Spain and Northern Ireland a Plaza de Santa María (como um celeiro), o Parque de la Artillería (como um jardim)Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones shooting in Peñíscola begins e a Plaza de Armas. Em Almeria, as filmagens ocorreram no novo set de Vaes Dothrak, em Pechina;Watchers on the Wall — New photos of Girona and Almería Game of Thrones sets in progress! no Deserto de Tabernas (como o mar dothraki); no Carste de Gesso de Sorbas;Melty — A Spoiler Avalanche Shocks Almería! na Torre da Mesa Roldán (como Meereen);Game of Thrones BR — Veja as locações na Espanha confirmadas que veremos na 6ª temporada e na Alcazaba. Por fim, filmagens sem nenhum membro do elenco ocorreram brevemente no Alcázar de Sevilha (retornando como os Jardins de Água) e na ponte romana de Córdova (novamente como a Grande Ponte de Volantis).Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones returns to the Alcázar and the Roman bridge of Córdoba Quando a série de TV começou, durante a primeira temporada, havia duas unidades de filmagem simultâneas — o que é incomum para a maior parte das séries de TV, que têm apenas uma unidade de filmagem — chamadas de Wolf Unit e Dragon Unit. Na terceira temporada, a produção se expandiu para incluir três unidades de filmagem, com a terceira chamada de Raven Unit. A quarta temporada, porém, voltou a usar apenas duas unidades de filmagem, e a Raven Unit foi desfeita. Wolf Unit e Dragon Unit continuaram filmando durante a quarta e quinta temporadas. Para a sexta temporada, porém, a série se expandiu novamente para empregar três unidades simultâneas de filmagem; a terceira e nova unidade foi batizada de "White Walker Unit".Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones offers up “Inside GOT: Behind the VFX” after the premiere! Duas semanas antes da estreia oficial, no tapete vermelho da premiere da temporada, David Benioff disse: :"Esta temporada foi um monstro. Filmamos 680 horas de material, o que resulta em mais de mil quilômetros de filme. Filmamos em cinco países diferentes — Irlanda do Norte, Espanha, Croácia, Islândia e Canadá. Nós empregamos 900 membros da equipe em Belfast; 400 na Espanha. Fizemos 140 revisões de roteiro. Duas unidades de filmagem rodaram por dia durante 22 semanas seguidas, três unidades por dia durante 10 semanas seguidas, quatro unidades por duas semanas consecutivas. E nada disso seria possível sem a maior equipe de produção do planeta."Game of Thrones BR — Premiere da 6ª temporada de Game of Thrones em Los Angeles Portanto, eles brevemente passaram a usar quatro unidades de filmagem por duas semanas (não ficou claro se a quarta unidade tinha um nome), e aparentemente voltaram para filmar algumas cenas no Canadá (possivelmente num estúdio de som, assim como na 5ª temporada, devido ao uso de lobos-atores). Nos créditos finais dos episódios da 6ª temporada, as unidades de filmagem foram listadas como "Wolf Unit", "Dragon Unit", "White Walker Unit", e a quarta nomeada apenas como "Spain Unit" (Unidade Espanha). Não ficou claro se a quarta unidade era a White Walker Unit ou a Spain Unit, que filmou brevemente por apenas duas semanas — embora provavelmente tenha sido a White Walker Unit, caso o nome implique que ela tenha lidado com as cenas de Bran Stark no norte congelado, enquanto as gravações na Espanha foram drasticamente expandidas na 6ª temporada para substituir a maioria das filmagens que costumavam ser feitas na Croácia (para Porto Real, Bravos, Vilavelha etc.) O orçamento para a série de TV foi drasticamente aumentado para a 6ª temporada, para cerca de 10 milhões de dólares por episódio (resultando em um total de 100 milhões de dólares para os 10 episódios). Na 2ª Temporada, a série alcançava uma média de cerca de 6 milhões de dólares por episódio. Benioff e Weiss tiveram de infamemente implorar à HBO, em uma conversa "constrangedora", por mais 2 milhões de dólares para filmar a climática Batalha da Água Negra ao final da 2ª temporada (e desta forma o episódio 2.09, "Água Negra", totalizou 8 milhões de dólares).TechInsider — Each episode of 'Game of Thrones' season 6 costs a crazy amount, Elenco Elenco principal * Peter Dinklage como Tyrion Lannister (8 episódios) * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau como Sor Jaime Lannister (8 episódios) * Lena Headey como Rainha Mãe Cersei Lannister (8 episódios) * Emilia Clarke como Rainha Daenerys Targaryen (8 episódios) * Kit Harington como Jon Snow (8 episódios) * Aidan Gillen como Lorde Petyr Baelish (4 episódios) * Natalie Dormer como Rainha Margaery Tyrell (5 episódios) * Liam Cunningham como Sor Davos Seaworth (8 episódios) * Carice van Houten como Senhora Melisandre (7 episódios) * Indira Varma como Ellaria Sand (2 episódios) * Sophie Turner como Sansa Stark (7 episódios) * Rory McCann como Sandor Clegane (2 episódios) * Nathalie Emmanuel como Missandei (7 episódios) * Maisie Williams como Arya Stark (8 episódios) * Conleth Hill como Varys (7 episódios) * Alfie Allen como Príncipe Theon Greyjoy (7 episódios) * John Bradley como Samwell Tarly (3 episódios) * Dean-Charles Chapman como Rei Tommen Baratheon (6 episódios) * Gwendoline Christie como Brienne de Tarth (5 episódios) * Jerome Flynn como Sor Bronn (3 episódios) * Isaac Hempstead-Wright como Bran Stark (5 episódios) * Kristofer Hivju como Tormund (7 episódios) * Michiel Huisman como Daario Naharis (6 episódios) * Michael McElhatton como Lorde Roose Bolton (2 episódios) * Hannah Murray como Gilly (3 episódios) * Jonathan Pryce como Alto Pardal (7 episódios) * Iwan Rheon como Ramsay Bolton (5 episódios) * Tom Wlaschiha como Jaqen H'ghar (5 episódios) * Iain Glen como Sor Jorah Mormont (3 episódios) Elenco recorrente * Jacob Anderson como Verme Cinzento (7 episódios) * Faye Marsay como a Garota Abandonada (7 episódios) * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson como Sor Gregor Clegane (6 episódios) * Gemma Whelan como Princesa Yara Greyjoy (6 episódios) * Diana Rigg como Senhora Olenna Tyrell (5 episódios) * Ben Crompton como Eddison Tollett (5 episódios) * Ian Gelder como Sor Kevan Lannister (5 episódios) * Daniel Portman como Podrick Payne (5 episódios) * Hannah Waddingham como Septã Unella (5 episódios) * Roger Ashton-Griffiths como Lorde Mace Tyrell (4 episódios) * Julian Glover como Grande Meistre Pycelle (4 episódios) * Ellie Kendrick como Meera Reed (4 episódios) * Tim Plester como Walder Rivers (4 episódios) * Max von Sydow como Corvo de Três Olhos (3 episódios) * Kae Alexander como Folha (3 episódios) * Robert Aramayo como Lorde Eddard Stark (jovem) (3 episódios) * Essie Davis como Sra. Crane (3 episódios) * Richard E. Grant como Izembaro (3 episódios) * Anton Lesser como Qyburn (3 episódios) * Tobias Menzies como Lorde Edmure Tully (3 episódios) * Joe Naufahu como Khal Moro (3 episódios) * Brenock O'Connor como Olly (3 episódios) * Bella Ramsey como Senhora Lyanna Mormont (3 episódios) * Eugene Simon como Irmão Lancel (3 episódios) * Owen Teale como Sor Alliser Thorne (3 episódios) * Pilou Asbæk como Euron Greyjoy (2 episódios) * David Bradley como Lorde Walder Frey (2 episódios) * Keisha Castle-Hughes como Obara Sand (2 episódios) * Michael Feast como Aeron Greyjoy (2 episódios) * Jessica Henwick como Nymeria Sand (2 episódios) * Finn Jones como Sor Loras Tyrell (2 episódios) * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers como Tyene Sand (2 episódios) * Joseph Mawle como Benjen Stark (2 episódios) * Tim McInnerny como Lorde Robett Glover (2 episódios) * Kristian Nairn como Hodor (2 episódios) * Clive Russell como Sor Brynden Tully (2 episódios) * Art Parkinson como Príncipe Rickon Stark (2 episódios) * Natalia Tena como Osha (2 episódios) * Rupert Vansittart como Lorde Yohn Royce (2 episódios) * Ian McShane como Irmão Ray ("O Homem Quebrado") * Richard Dormer como Lorde Beric Dondarrion ("Ninguém") * Lino Facioli como Lorde Robin Arryn ("Livro do Estranho") * James Faulkner como Lorde Randyll Tarly ("Sangue do Meu Sangue") * Paul Kaye como Thoros of Myr ("Ninguém") * Patrick Malahide como Rei Balon Greyjoy ("Casa") * DeObia Oparei como Areo Hotah ("A Mulher Vermelha") * Toby Sebastian como Príncipe Trystane Martell ("A Mulher Vermelha") * Alexander Siddig como Príncipe Doran Martell ("A Mulher Vermelha") Episódios Galeria de imagens Pôsteres dos personagens Poster S6 Arya Stark.png|"Qualquer pessoa pode ser morta." —Arya Stark Poster S6 Catelyn Stark.jpg|"Trate seus juramentos de forma imprudente e seu povo fará o mesmo." —Catelyn Stark Poster S6 Cersei Lannister.png|"Quando se joga o jogo dos tronos, ganha-se ou morre." —Cersei Lannister Poster S6 Daario Naharis.jpg|"Eu só tenho dois talentos neste mundo: guerra e mulheres." —Daario Naharis Poster S6 Daenerys Targaryen.png|"Eu farei o que rainhas fazem: eu reinarei." —Daenerys Targaryen Poster S6 Jaime Lannister.jpg|"Nós não escolhemos quem amamos." —Jaime Lannister Poster S6 Joffrey Baratheon.png|"Um rei não pede. Ele ordena." —Joffrey Baratheon Poster S6 Jon Snow.jpg|"A longa noite está chegando... e os mortos vêm com ela." —Jon Snow Poster S6 Melisandre.png|"Só há apenas uma guerra: vida contra morte." —Melisandre Poster S6 Nymeria Sand.png|"Eu sou melhor do que você, sempre fui melhor do que você." —Nymeria Sand Poster S6 Oberyn Martell.jpg|"Eu serei seu campeão." —Oberyn Martell Poster S6 Robb Stark.png|"Essa guerra está longe de acabar." —Robb Stark Poster S6 Robert Baratheon.jpg|"Eu nunca fui um pai." —Robert Baratheon Poster S6 Sansa Stark.png|"Eu não rezo mais." —Sansa Stark Poster S6 Tormund.jpg|"Se mentir para mim, vou arrancar suas entranhas pela sua garganta." —Tormund Poster S6 Tyrion Lannister.jpg|"Se você quer justiça, veio ao lugar errado." —Tyrion Lannister Referências }} de:Staffel 6 en:Season 6 fr:Saison 6 it:Sesta Stagione lt:6 sezonas ro:Sezonul 6 ru:Сезон 6 uk:Сезон 6 Categoria:Temporadas